


No Chuck ... not that one!

by NairobiWonders



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Costumes, Gen, Halloween, Kids, haunted, the addams family, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairobiWonders/pseuds/NairobiWonders
Summary: Halloween night in the Holmes Watson neighborhood.





	No Chuck ... not that one!

“No, Chuck … not that one!”

His cousin’s call stopped him as his foot hit the second step. New to the neighborhood, he took off his Spider-Man mask (couldn’t breath in that thing) and heeded Netty’s warning.

Netty in turn pulled off her Deadpool mask (really, who makes these things for kids, she thought) and waved him down towards her. “We don’t trick-or-treat at that house,” she whispered to him as he approached.

Chuck came in closer with an excited gleam in his eye, “Why? Is it haunted?”

“I can’t say for sure…” she looked over her cousin’s shoulder at the dark windows of the old brownstone, “but there’s a lot of strange stuff goes on in there. ‘Splosions and screams and my friend’s older brother, who's almost thirteen, says there’s been gun shots heard and bloody clothes found in their garbage.”

Chuck gasped happily, “Really?”

Netty nodded her head solemnly, “Yup.” She waited for a bunch of smaller kids to run giggling by before continuing. “Remember when we watched that Addams Family movie at granma’s house?

"Yeah…”

“That’s what they’re like, the people who live there. She has long, long black hair and he wears suits all buttoned up like this all the time and they are just really, really weird.”

Chuck’s eyes grew wide as he looked over Netty’s shoulder. He screamed, grabbed his cousin’s hand and started running.

Joan shifted the paper sack of groceries in her arms, “I’m not sure whether to be offended or honored.” She turned to Sherlock and handed him the bag.

“Anything that keeps the urchins away must be a good thing. Care to explain the film reference?”

Joan rooted in her purse for keys. “Got 'em” she smiled. “Come on Gomez, I’ll explain inside.”

Sherlock sidestepped a tiny ghost in yellow sneakers and followed her in.


End file.
